


After Haven

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Commander Cullen's Thoughts [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen's thoughts after Haven is evacuated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Haven

His cheek still felt warm from where her hand hand been not a moment before. Heart breaking as he follows Roderick through the passage. Leaving her behind, leaving her to her death. He wills himself not to think about it, to not see the pain he saw in her aqua blue eyes. The resignation. She knew what was going to happen.

Leading the survivors through the snow to shelter, Cullen tells the mage to signal. The flare shoots high in the air, and he prays. Faintly, he hears a whistle, and a crash. He sees what looks like half the mountain coming down on the town they abandoned. He prays with all of his being that she made it out. He bargains. 'I will tell her how I feel, I promise. Just let her come back to me.'

Finding shelter out of the wind and snow, camp fires spring around him, and he finally allows himself to think back on... on... He can't bring himself to even think it. All around him seems to slip away and he's back watching the scene.

_"Cullen, get everyone out. I'll distract it. Keep everyone safe." She looks away for a second, before placing her hand on his face, looking deeply into his eyes. Pulling himself together, or at least trying, he looks away briefly._  
_"What of your escape?" She pulls her hand away, and turns to walk for the door. Cullen takes hold of her hand. "Maybe you will surprise it," he whispers, "maybe you'll find a way." He lets go of her hand and watches her walk out, silently followed by a few older soldiers who would not see their herald die alone._

A hand on his shoulder brings him back to the present. Cassandra, a look that mirrored his own feeling of guilt, and a cup of warm broth. Sitting, she joins him in his vigil as he keep watch over the direction they had come from. Praying over and over in his head, 'bring her back to me, please bring her back to me.'

"She is alive, but very cold, frightened." Cole startles both Cassandra and Cullen. The forgotten cup of broth falls to the ground, shatters, like their silent prayers. "There." The unusual boy points into the dark. Jumping to his feet he runs off, without thinking. Finds her, her chocolate brown hair contrasting with the white of the snow around her. Thanking the Maker and Andraste he wraps his cloak around her before picking her up, cradling her in his arms.

He keeps constant vigil over her, as she lay sleeping under his cloak and a pile of blankets. Taking off one of his gloves, Cullen gently caresses her cheek. Leaning over, he whispers "I love you," and lightly kisses her forehead.


End file.
